openseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Open Season 2
Open Season 2 is the 3D direct-to-DVD sequel to Open Season, produced by Sony Pictures Animation, directed by Matthew O'Callaghan, co-directed by Todd Wilderman, produced by Kirk Bodyfelt and Matthew O'Callaghan (the executive producers are Michelle Murdocca and Andrea Miloro), and written by David I. Stern. It was released on September 24, 2008. The film stars Joel McHale (replacing Ashton Kutcher), Mike Epps (replacing Martin Lawrence), Jane Krakowski, Cody Cameron, Billy Connolly, and Crispin Glover. Plot One morning, Elliot (Joel McHale) has grown giant new antlers and is getting married to Giselle (Jane Krakowski). During a mishap, Elliot's new antlers are cracked off and Elliot falls off, and his antlers now look like they did in the first film, which upsets him. Elliot then lets out a scream loud enough that everybody can hear. Elliot's friends cheer him up by having a rabbit fight. But Elliot has new emotions about his marriage and feels reluctant to marry Giselle. Elliot's friend, Mr. Weenie (Cody Cameron) finds a dog biscuit trail that his previous owners, Bob and Bobbie (Georgia Engel) left behind and uncontrollably follows it. At the climax of the wedding, Elliot witnesses Mr. Weenie being taking away by his old owners. Elliot tells the story to the other forest animals (a little overreacting) and decide to make a rescue mission to save him. The other ones that go on Elliot's rescue mission are Boog (Mike Epps), Giselle, McSquizzy (Billy Connolly) (or "The Squizzmeister" by Elliot), Buddy (Matthew W. Taylor), and Serge (Danny Mann) and Deni (Matthew W. Taylor). Meanwhile, the other pets meet. There is Fifi (Crispin Glover), a toy poodle and his basset hound companion, Roberto (Steve Schirripa), two cats named Stanley (Fred Stoller), whose companion is a mentally retarded cat named Roger (Sean Mullen), and a Southern dog named Rufus (Diedrich Bader), whose companion is his girlfriend Charlene (Olivia Hack). Fifi discusses his hatred for wild animals as one night, he goes into the bushes to retrieve his chew toy and is shocked by the wild animals inside, and accidentally gets his tail touched by the bug lighter. He tries to maul a nearby rabbit, until stopped by his owner (Jacquie Barnbrook). Meanwhile, the forest animals find Mr. Weenie, much to the dismay of Elliot, who doesn't want to be married to Giselle. They attempt to free him while Bob and Bobbie are in a gas station. They free him from his chains, but accidentally leave him stuck on the RV, along with Buddy. Elliot and Giselle get in a feud, and eventually leaves Elliot to search for Weenie himself, while Serge and Deni fly to search him. The owners reach the pet camp with Mr. Weenie and Buddy (unbeknownst to them). The other pets meet with Weenie, and Fifi tries to change Weenie back into a pet, but fails. Buddy helps Mr. Weenie escape, and Buddy attempts to free Weenie from his shock collar. During the chase, Fifi gets shocked by the collar and gets his forehead burned, which causes him to lose most of his sanity. Meanwhile, Serge and Deni return and explain that they found Mr. Weenie and Buddy at a pet camp, which they now escaped from. Boog and the others set camp at a human camp, and Boog attempts to convince Giselle that Elliot is a good person and they are good together, but fails. Elliot, meanwhile, is having a horrible time, following his own tracks that he confuses for Mr. Weenie's and get his head stuck on a trash can lid with gum on it, but misses his friends and becomes a mess. The wilds reach the pet camp, but the pets and their owners have already left, but realizes they have gone to Pet Paradiso, a vacation spot for pets. Elliot finds Weenie and Buddy and is convinced to go to Pet Paradiso to save his friends. The wilds reach Pet Paradiso and attempt to sneak in by disguising themselves as pets, with Giselle as a dalmatian and McSquizzy as a chihuahua. Boog attempts to sneak in as a cat, but gets the idea to be a sheepdog. Giselle and McSquizzy walk around Pet Paradiso looking for Weenie, but their cover is blown and are kidnapped by Fifi and the other pets. Elliot, Boog, Buddy, and Weenie attempt to go inside to save Giselle and McSquizzy, but are captured by Fifi as well. Fifi attempts to kill them with a pile of shock collars. As Boog tries to stop Weenie from going down a waterslide, his cover is blown as well, and the security try to tranquilize him after he causes a rampage after people confuse his weight. Before Fifi shocks the wilds into submission, Elliot tries to profess his love for Giselle, but fails. As Fifi was about to fry the wilds, Boog, who was chasing Mr. Weenie down a waterslide, enters the pets' lair, and the water that was rushed from the waterslide forces everyone out of the lair. A battle between the wilds and the pets ensues, with the Pet Paradiso security focused on tranquilizing the wilds. Elliot saves Giselle and accidentally places all the shock collars on him. He also wrestles Fifi in the pool for the shock collar remote. Fifi eventually grabs the remote and activates all the shock collars, but doesn't realize Elliot put all the shock collars on him. Fifi survives, but the explosion caused him to lose his hair and become bald. The pets and the wilds settle their differences and become friends. Mr. Weenie decides to join the pets and returns to his owners in rejoice. Elliot professes his true feelings for Giselle, and they finally get married. During a musical number called "Close To You," Elliot falls again, and his remaining antler falls off... again, to which Boog says, "Ooh! That just ain't right!", with Elliot heard exclaiming, "Oh, come ON!". Voice cast * Joel McHale as Elliot * Mike Epps as Boog * Jane Krakowski as Giselle * Billy Connolly as McSquizzy * Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie * Crispin Glover as Fifi * Steve Schirripa as Roberto * Fred Stoller as Stanley * Sean Mullen as Roger * Diedrich Bader as Rufus * Olivia Hack as Charlene * Danny Mann as Serge * Georgia Engel as Bobbie * Matt Taylor as Deni / Buddy / Ian / Additional Voices * Jacquie Barnbrook as Fifi's Owner * ??? as Rico * Kevin Michael Richardson as Police Officer * Elisa Gabrielli as Mrs. Schlapiano * Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects (uncredited) Production Sony announced a sequel to Open Season in September 2007. Although, the original grossed $85 million and $105 million outside the United States, Sony felt the film performed much better on DVD, thus, making a direct-to-DVD sequel. Sony Pictures Digital president said that "the studio will keep Open Season 2's costs low by utilizing Imageworks' satellite facilities in India and New Mexico". Reception Coming soon! Trivia * This is the very first direct-to-video Open Season film. * Elliot is constantly thought to be the protagonist of the film and Boog is thought to be the deuteragonist; in reality, Boog is the protagonist and Elliot is the deuteragonist. * In the official poster, Boog's eyes are separated; however, in the film, his eyes are close together as they were in the first film. This is considered a character goof. Gallery Open-Season-2-Opening-Title.png References Category:Films